bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Contested Territory/Strategies/Archive
This page contains the strategies and tips from the past published on Contested Territory/Strategies. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Current week December 11-17, 2014 City One Terrain and Map This week (7 Dec)'s CT is hosted on a slightly easy water map: the Loop river map (River terrain). Earning a high round here can be very difficult due to the lack of bombs and ninjas, so finding a strategy can be quite hard. Strategies Low tier CTs (Tiers 1 to 3) The low tiers, as always, should be really easy, unless your strategy is mainly based on ninjas and/or bombs. Sometimes in those cases it can be sometimes hard to find a strategy, but it still shouldn't be that tough. Medium tier CTs (Tiers 4 to 6) These tiers are more difficult. Since banana farms are favored, try to start using those since they can be VERY useful. Dartling guns are very useful too, especially against MOAB's. Just remember that even 2-3 dartlings can't damage DDT's. Arctic wind is useful too at the second loop, especially under the influence of an x-3 village, since it allows them to pop the third-strongest non-MOAB class bloon and its resulting children. High tier CTs (Tiers 7-9) High tier CTs are still really difficult. At this point though you should have (hopefully) a lot of upgrades. Getting temples up with a lack of bombs can also prevent you from getting very high. This map also might force you to use boats if you want to go high round, so try Monkey Pirates, especially for DDT's. Tips -Early MOAB-SHREDR spikes can be essential due to the fact that DDT's come before ZOMG's. (NEW MAP) Using camo protection is essential, as they will end you. This may be hard to achieve with the "No Ninjas" restriction. City Two Low tier CTs (Tiers 1 to 3) Start with a ninja 2/1. Then, for Lead bloons buy an apprentice ASAP(Note: you'll need to be City level at least 11 for Leads to not pass through). Upgrade the Apprentice to 2/1. Get an Engineer 2/2. Then, get a Boomerang 1/1 and an Ice tower 2/1. (fill in if anyone wants to) October 5-11, 2014 Terrain and Map Terrain: Volcano Map: See photo. Strategies *Starting with a ninja or spike factory and a banana farm is a great way to start with compoundable income and an acceptable defense. Attempt to attain the ninja to 3/2 or the spike factory to 1/0 and the farm to 2/0 as fast as possible. Depending on the level of the player, they should be able to get anywhere from a single 1/0 farm to 2 2/0 farms before lead popping is needed. *Because there are no Ice Towers or Boomerang Throwers, bloon popping is important. Useful towers include Bomb Towers (especially 3/2 or 4/2), Mortars (best with the Burny Stuff upgrade), Ninjas (preferably 4/2) and Glue Gunners (2/3). *Try to place any super monkeys near the center of the map for maximum map coverage. *The DDTs that do appear do so very early in the round, so 2/3 dartlings will be preferable over 2/3 spactories Low tier CTs (Tiers 1 to 3) Start of with a spike factory covering the exit, but avoid covering the entrance. Gradually build Ninja Monkeys( Aim for 2/1 or 3/1), Bomb or Mortar Towers, Dart Monkeys (2/3 if you can get it) and Tack Shooters. Keep building until you've built everything you have. Medium tier CTs (Tiers 4 to 6) Start with a spike factory and a farm (1/0 if possible). Build a Ninja or Mortar as fast as possible. Once you have a defence for leads, try to get a 2/0 farm. During the middle rounds (8-16), get a 3/2 ninja for ceramics and a 3/2 Bomb Tower, as well as a 2/3 Mortar. By Round 16, aim for all your farms to be 2/0 or possibly 3/0. For the first MOAB, the Bloonjitsu should manage (road spike if needed), or get 2 MOAB Maulers. Keep getting MOAB Maulers and sell your farms around Round 30. For the DDTs, try 2/2 Dartlings or 2/3 Spike Factories. High tier CTs (Tiers 7-9) Start with a spike factory and a 2/0 farm if possible. Get the defence outlined above, while getting more 2/0 farms until you have no space. Gradually get them to 3/0, but if there is enough money, sell most of your farms to get a 4/2 farm. This should be done by Round 18. Then get Bloonitsu Ninjas, MOAB Maulers, Bloon Impact Bomb Shooters and Glue Hose Glue Gunners, while getting more farms. Around Round 28-34, stop investing in farms, and be prepared to sell them if there is a big rush. Aim to build high-leveld Super Monkeys, preferably Temples of the Vengeful Monkey (with all sacrifices except ice). For the late game, Artillery Batteries and Cripple MOAB Snipers are good for stalling the DDTs. Tips *Well-placed Ninjas can pop huge rainbow rushes on this track. Remember that Flash Bomb and Bloonjitsu are a formidable duo. *A Big One Mortar targeting the bottom left loop is a very powerful defence against hordes of Ceramics. A decent section is covered at the start, and a huge area at the end. Bear in mind that this can be overwhelmed, as the Big One has a finite popping power of 100. September 28-October 4, 2014 Terrain and Map Terrain: River map. See image for the exact track. Strategies *Starting with a buccaneer and a banana farm is a great way to start with compoundable income and an acceptable defense. Attempt to attain the buccaneer to 1/1 and the farm to 2/0 as fast as possible. depending on the level of the player, they should be able to get anywhere from a single 1/0 farm to 2 2/0 farms before lead popping is needed. * try to place any supermonkeys near the center of the map for maximum map coverage. * the DDTs that do appear do so very early in the round, so 2/2 dartlings will be preferable over 2/3 spactories Tips September 14-20, 2014 This weeks' map is located on a grass map with tunnels going up and down and splits off into 2 paths at the end. Restricted: none Favored: Monkey Ace Strategies *Area damage towers are key. Have them where the tunnel curves around *Ninja monkeys with distraction will also help as the entrance and exit are near each other. * Ice Stalling works well on this map due to the curves. Consider placing a one 2-0 Ice Tower in the middle of a turn along with at least 2 0-0 ice towers to help stall most Bloons. ** Remember to get a tower that can pop Whites and Zebras early on to avoid leaking. * Aces can be used to the advantage of many experienced players as aces are favored on thes track. Placing them just above or below the center path will allow massive poppage. For best results, have 4/x or x/4 unlocked. * As long as you keep bloons from passing the fork that splits into 2 exit paths, x-3 spike factories placed where most of their coverage includes the middle exit path will deal much damage to MOAB-class bloons. A good strategy based on ninjas, farms, super monkeys and dartlings * For low-tier CT's, (tier 1-3) get a ninja near the entrance and upgrade it to your max. Place another ninja if you have less than 3-x or are playing tier 3+. Place farms (If you have any). Keep adding all towers until you have no more. This should be relatively easy for such players. * For medium tier CT's (tier 4-6) place one ninja then farm up to 3-x farms. keep adding all your ninjas, than dartlings. upgrade your farms to the max. after getting dartlings. Place super monkeys and keep going. * For high tier CT's (tier 6-8) place a ring of fire. '''Then add ninja monkeys until you have run out while farming'. Add super monkeys and dart monkeys, depending on the amount you have. It is a good idea to create' perfect temples', and if you can, '''temples of the vengeful monkey'. The key here is to always farm. This strategy will always work, no matter what track it is. This can also be adapted for use on regular tiles. Tips * Map may look like there might be a lack of farming space but really there's about 6 locations to put them in so remember to farm and be prepared to move your cursor around a lot if you plan to get far in this Weeks Contested Territory. September 7-13, 2014 Terrain and Map This weeks' map is located on a desert map with a long strait section which splits into 2 paths that turn around to the exit. boomerangs and cannons are favored while glue gunners, super monkeys and spike factories are restricted Strategies *Area damage towers are key. Have them on top of the bridge over the ends of the track splits. *It may help to have a dartling at the end of the straight part so that it can fire straight down the diagonal section to the start and hit everything in the way. Tips Whether it is a bug or intentional, towers can pop bloons inside tunnels while they can't see them. Use this to your advantage (while you can). August 31-September 6, 2014 Terrain and Map This weeks' map is located on a long Jungle Track with 3 large loops. Glue Gunners are favored and Ice Towers and Monkey Apprentices are restricted. Not much room is available for large units, so Banana Farms and Temples will be a literal squeeze. Strategies Tips *a dartling or spike a pult pointed down the long strait section will do a lot of damage * a mortar with at least bigger bombs firing at the track near in between the tunnels will pop bloons going in and out of the tunnels as well as down the middle * wizard monkeys will do a lot of damage if placed correctly * a cluster bomb in the center of the tunnels will do a lot of damage August 24-30, 2014 Terrain and Map This week's map is located on a grass tile. It has three big loops. Monkey Aces are favored, and no towers are restricted. Strategies Tips * In this course, due to the loops sizes, tack shooters placed in them can do exceedingly well. Combine ring of fire with arctic wind for a solid source of bloon popping. * A 2-3 mortar tower (with signal flare) targeted at the center of a loop will remove camo from all bloons that go through, even pinks! * Take advantage of banana farms, but don't let rush rounds get you. Early on there are camo leads. Later, there is a rainbow rush. * With planes favored, if you plan to get to later rounds, a 0-4 (Ground Zero) will help to pop open DDTs. * A MOAB SHREDR spike factory (2-3 or 2-4) placed near the end of the track, placing spikes at the end of the track, will help immensely. The spikes will hit MOABs coming in from the entrance, but will ignore any other bloons. Try it! * Spike storm is very helpful for defeating many moabs, BFBs, or DDTs. August 17-23, 2014 Terrain and Map This week's map is located on a long Jungle Terrain map (page 3, track 3 in the tracks menu). Glue Gunners are favored while Monkey Apprentices and Ice Towers are restricted. There are two paths that stay close together but do not converge. Strategies Tips *Spike Factories may be useful on this track due to long length. Try to let them cover both the first and second halves of the track. *Aces are useful in the center. *Try to reduce bloons down to Ceramics and under in the first half of the track. Then, use a Glue Hose and some Ninja Monkeys to clean up whatever is on the second path. Category:Strategies